Momentos incómodos: Sex-Shop
by NoeLawliet
Summary: Stan va a comprar cosas para su primera noche de pasión con Kyle... y termina encontrándose con alguien muy conocido para él. Oneshot. Style.


**H****_ola_****! En esta ocasión, les traigo un oneshot de mi OTP, de la primera pareja que leí de South Park, y la primera pareja yaoi que shipeé de esta serie: STYLE~! Los amo con el hardor de mil soles(? Aghddkflñ. :'D Este one está dedicado nuevamente a mi amiga la loquilla. Si ves esto, ¡no me echés la culpa de que te ukeo! Es tu culpa por no irte de joda conmigo(?).**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece, lamentablemente.<em>**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Momentos incómodos.<strong>

Stan Marsh no tenía buena suerte en la vida, eso lo sabía. Su desafortunada relación con Wendy Testaburger, haberse enamorado como un marica de su mejor amigo, y darse cuenta de esos sentimientos luego de que este casi se acostara con su otro mejor amigo Kenny, y muchas cosas más, eran productos de su desgracia cotidiana.

Obviamente, no pensaba en eso cuando cruzaba una esquina y, disimulando observar las vidrieras de otras localidades, entró en la tienda de _**Sex-Shop**_. A su edad era evidente que en cualquier momento sucedería: entraría en una tienda de ese tipo, compraría un par de cosillas absurdas y luego se viciaría con ellas hasta el punto de querer más y más y finalmente sería un adicto al sexo. En fin, una persona normal.

Lo único que entraba en la categoría ‹‹Anormal››, era su pareja, un _chico_. Kyle Brofloski, de su misma edad, estatura pequeña, cabello pelirrojo rizado, ojos verdes impresionantes y una personalidad que podría competir con la de una chica. Sí, estaba muy enamorado de Kyle, y Kyle estaba enamorado de él, pero aún así la situación no dejaba de ser un tanto... _extraña_, para el pelinegro.

Una empleada de cabello rubio oscuro se le acercó con una sonrisa. Llevaba la etiqueta pegada a la camiseta con su nombre: _Katie_.

—Hola, ¿deseas comprar algo en especial? —preguntó.

Stan le echó un rápido vistazo al local. Parecía repleto de cosas, cosas que ni él mismo se imaginaría que podrían estar ahí. Algunas las conocía debido a Kenny, y otras porque las había visto utilizarse en páginas porno (vamos, ni él era tan virgen para no ver esas cosas, aunque ahora que tenía novio, ya no veía demasiado...)

—Mmm... verás... es un tema complicado... —se rascó la nuca soltando una risilla nerviosa. Sí, ciertamente era un tema complicado. No es como si él fuera a abrir la boca y decirle a la empleada _"Mi novio y yo queremos dejar de ser vírgenes, quisiera llevarme todo para romperle el culo en una sola noche pero no puedo, ah, y quiero condones para no mancharle"_

Ese puesto de **pervertido** se lo dejaba a Kenny.

—Mi pareja tira para la acera de enfrente... —dijo, como quien no quiere la cosa. Quizás la chica entendía las indirectas, o bien podría haber dicho otra cosa más fácil de deducir. Sin embargo, para su suerte o desgracia, Katie comprendió.

—Oh... —un sutil sonrojo se posó en las mejillas de la empleada—. En ese caso... sígueme. Tenemos productos especiales para ese tipo de... ehm... parejas —le dio la espalda, indicándole que debía seguirla. Bueno, tampoco es que tuviera muchas opciones que digamos—. En este sector encontrarás tus preferencias.

Stan caminó, observando los estantes llenos de cosas extrañas y fascinantes. Un par de consoladores, lubricantes de sabores diferentes, juguetes de aspectos metálicos, juguetes de plásticos, vibradores... sentía que la baba quería escurrírsele de la boca el solo imaginar a Kyle en posición de cuatro y víctima del placer con esas cosillas tan divertidas.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que había perdido a la empleada entre tantos sucios y depravados pensamientos. Los interminables pasillos parecían todos iguales y no sabía hacia dónde se había dirigido la muchacha. _Mierda_, pensó, revisando por si la joven aparecía en alguna esquina.

Ciertamente, qué inteligente de su parte el perderse en una tienda de Sex-Shop, si por inteligencia se tenía en cuenta la **_extrema_ **idiotez de Stan...

**—¿Stan?**

Una voz masculina, un poco conocida, le hizo darse vuelta. Al instante, se arrepintió de hacerlo. Jodido Dios.

Era su padre, que iba con un carrito tipo supermercado lleno de objetos, e incluso tenía un gorro rojo que decía con letras grabadas en la tela: "Cliente especial". Stan se ruborizó hasta las orejas, sabiendo lo que significaba aquella frase.

—¿Papá? ¿Qué haces **aquí**?

—Vine a comprar... hum —Randy también se había sonrojado, pero era más disimulado que su hijo en ocultar el rubor. Se bajó la gorra para ocultarse los ojos y empujó con lentitud el carrito—. Esto... _te veo en casa para la cena._

Y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.

—¡Hey, tú!

Nuevamente, Stan se dio vuelta, rogando que esta vez no fuera su madre. Solo faltaba eso y ya podría morir de la verguenza. Para su suerte, era _Katie la Empleada_.

—Te habías perdido. Quería mostrarte unos productos nuevos que salieron ayer al mercado... oye, ¿a dónde vas?

Pero Stan, más rojo que el pelo de su novio, ni la escuchó.

Y por supuesto, esa misma noche, Stan no salió de su habitación para comer la cena junto a su familia, y tampoco hubo cositas sucias con Kyle.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo escribí sin mucha inspiración. D: Lo siento si quedó hecho un asco, pero la intención es la que cuenta che~ Shina loka de mi kokoro ghei, si estás leyendo esto, perdón por el fiasco que te escribí pero bueno. Acepto comentarios por esta asquerosidad xD Y ya saben, rezen porque no les pase lo mismo que a Stan. Esa situación incómoda es posible...<strong>

**No hablo con experiencia personal, eh!**

**Matta nee~~**


End file.
